Alexis Heartfilia
by UltimateDragonSlayer
Summary: Alexis Heartfilia is now a main character in Fairy Tail. Let's see what changes. Who will she end up with? How do they meet? Read to see for yourself.
1. Back Story

Alexis Heartfilia was born on February 8th to Amie and Joed Heartfilia. She was half dragon half human. She already knew how to use dragon slaying magic. This is because dragons hatch already knowing how to use their magic. But, Alexis was only half dragon so she needed her mother's help to keep it under control. Her mother could help her because she was the legendary Earth Dragon. Her father was just an ordinary she was born she had four older brothers at the ages of 4, 9, 12, and 15. Joed was the younger brother of Jude Heartfilia. Ever since she was able to walk Alexis was ridiculed for having dragon-like features such as wings, horns, claws, and a tail. But, one little boy didn't care what people said. his name was Gray Fullbuster. They were best friends. you could say they were attached at the hip. Until one day while off in the town of Almaden on a family trip to the Heartfilia Ice Company the town was suddenly attacked by the demon Deliora. Her family ran for the cellar in their spare mansion, But, they were too late when suddenly Deliora crushed the mansion and every last person in it exept for Alexis, her father, and her youngest older brother, Armon. She a mere 3 year old and Armon 7 years old. With the rest of their family now dead, they had but one choice, to make their way home. In the incident the Heartfilia Ice Company was destroyed leaving them broke and grieving.

~o~

Several years later when Alexis was 7 years old she and Armon were kidnapped for ransom. but, they were still very poor and the only way Joed could save was by confronting the kidnappers himself. Joed was crushed when he saw his children lying on the floor unconscious with scars covering every inch of their naked bodies. Scars that could only be caused by a whip. The children awoke to see their father on the floor dead with the 3 kidnappers surrounding him.

"No!" Armon said wide-eyed with shock

"FATHER!" Alexis screamed running towards him only to be stopped by Armon

The 3 kidnappers then turned to face the horrified children.

"Run!" Armon shouted at Alexis as he gave her a concerned look

"NO! i won't leave you! We're the only ones left!" Alexis cried into his chest

"You have to run! One of us has to get to Uncle Judes! Now, run, as fast as you possibly can! Fly even! Just go!" he said pushing her away

She runs out the open door and got about 10 feet away when she heard Armon scream. She looks back and sees that she is being chased by 2 of the kidnappers when she reveals her wings and flies off tears streaming down her face.

~o~

As Alexis wanders past a cave her superior sense of smell picks something up.

"Huh? I feel like I know this smell...but, it's a little different." she says sniffing the air

"Who goes there?!"belowed who ever was inside

"I am Alexis Heartfilia dra-"

"Alexis Heartfilia, huh? Your mother was Amie the Earth Dragon wasn't she?" asked the mysterious bieng

"How do you know my mother's true identity unless..." she paused with a shocked expression on her face"You're a dragon! That's why you smell so familiar!"

"Ah,yes, you are right young one."he said while exiting the cave with a young boy about a year younger

"WOW! You were raised by a dragon like me?"the young boy asked curiously

"Actually I'm half dragon"she pauses to show him her wings, tail, horns, and claws"See."

"WOW! That's amazing!"he puased remembering he said his name"Oh by the way my names Natsu Dragneel"

"And I'm Igneel the Fire Dragon."

"You're the 6th dragon I've come across in the past 2 and a half all taught me their dragon slaying magic" she says with pride

"Who were the fellow draons, I might know them."

"Oh,ok. First, was Grandeena the Sky Dragon. Second, was Thunder the Lightning Dragon. Third, was Aquamarine the Water Dragon. Fourth, was Metalicana the Iron Dragon. And fifth, was Cobalt the Poison Dragon."

"Ah, I know all of them"

"I wan't you to teach me fire dragon slaying magic"

"Alright, but, I want you to leave as soon as you master it."

"Ok"

6 months later Alexis left Natsu and Igneel. While on her journey she came across 2 more dragons the White Dragon and the Shadow Dragon. She spent a year training with. And her journey continues.


	2. Chance of a Lifetime

_Ugh! She is taking forever!_ Alexis whined in her head

"Sorry I took so long. The guy charged me 1,000 jewel," Lucy complains

"Oh! My! God! It's Salamander!" girls yell nearby

"The Salamander is in Fairy Tail! If we meet him we'd probably be able to join Fairy Tail!" the girls screamed in unision

They walk in the direction the girls were headed. When they get there they see two groups of girls fawning over different guys.

"I can't believe that Salamader and the Ultimate Dragon Slayer are here!" screamed the girls while drooling over the 2 men

"Did they just say the Ultimate Dragon Slayer?" Alexis said obviously angry"Someone is impersonating me! How can that be?"

"It's pretty easy since no one has ever seen what you look like, except for me, my father, the other Wizard Saints, and the magic councel." responded Lucy

"Well, excuse me for not wanting people stalking me!"

"Calm down Alexis."

"I can't! I'm going over there to confront him for impersonating me! You go ahead and check out Salamander."

"Ok"

While Lucy went to see Salamnder, Alexis went over to "the Ultimate Dragon Slayer

"So you're the Ultimate Dragon Slayer, huh?"

"Yes, I am. And whom is the pretty young lady I am speaking I have the pleasure of speaking to?" he asked so kindly she almost forgot why she was even talking to him

 _Wow, he's really cute. Wait! What amI thinking, I came here to confront him not flirt with him._

"Who am I? Who am I ?!" she paused letting her anger build up"I am the real Ultimate Dragon Slayer!"

Everyone gave her a look that just made her angrier.

"You the Ultimate Dragon Slayer? Hahaha! As if!"

"Oh, yeah?! Then tell me, why don't you wear the Wizard Saint Emblem, I mean the Ultimate Dragon Slayer is the 11th Wizard Saint, right!"

"Well... you see.. um?"

"Why should he have to anwer to you?" a girl in the crowd butted in"Because you claim you're the real Ultimate Dragon Slayer?"

"Ugh! I am the real Ultimate Dragon Slayer!"

"Then prove it!"

"Alright then!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Let's not have this get out of hand. I am sure this nice young lady didn't mean for this joke to get everyone riled up."

"This is not a joke I'm serious!"

Just then Alexis took off the cloak she wears, tso she doesn't have to use her invisibility magic to hide her wings, tail, claws, and horns, off so they can all see what she is wearing underneath it. And that is an outfit, made from the same fabric as Natsu's scarf, consisting of a crop-top only big enough to cover her boobs, a skirt-thingy that looks like underwear with a cape attached, a scarf, she uses in many different ways, but in this case it is being used as a belt, and peices of fabric that twirl around her arms and legs. And on the back of the skirt- cape is the Wizard Saint emblem. Also, Alexis walks around everywhere barefoot.

"What are you?!" the imposter asked with fear drilled into his eyes

"I told you. I am the Ultimate Dragon Slayer."

"No. That's not possible you can't be the Ultimate Dragon Slayer. You're not even human."

"You're right I'm not h-"

"She's not human?"

"You didn't let me finnish. I'm not human. I'm only half human."

"Then what else are you?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean my other half. My other half is...is" she paused hesitently for she knew the consequences of reaving her secret" Dragon. I'm half DRAGON!"

Everybody gave her a looks that consisted mostly of fear and shock.

"Somebody who's is half dragon? That just isn't right." someone in the crowd added

"Alexis!" she knew that andry yell it was from Lucy, but she had a pink haired boy with her who seemed strangely familiar even though she knew that they have never met"What did I tell you about revealing your secret?!"

"Not to do it. I'm Lucy I just got so ticked and next thing I know I'm blabing my secret."

"It's alright. Let's go." She said now calm

"So, Lucy who is this guy with the cat?"

"Now that you mention it I don't know. What is your name?"

"Oh. My name is Natsu Dragneel." he said with a mouth full of food

"And this is Happy."he added pointing to the blue cat

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Believe it or not I'm a wizard." she said while Alexis was still trying to process the words that came out of Natsu's mouth


	3. A New Guild and New Friends

"Hey, are y-"

"Did you just say that your name was Natsu Dragneel?" asked as Natsu and Happy were on the ground thanking us for the meal

"Yes"

 **"Go."** Alexis told Lucy using her telpathy magic

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Yeah I'll be fine."**

Alexis, Natsu, and Happy walk out of the resturant. They got about 20 feet away when Alexis finally broke the silence.

"So...um?"

"What is it?"

"NATSU!" Alexis shouted, getting strange looks from the few people who happened to be walking by, as she tackled him to the ground

"Ahh! What are you doing? I don't even know your name yet!"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" she said as she pouted

"What are you talking about?"

"It's me! Alexis?"

He gave her a confused look.

"Heartfilia?"

"Oh! Wait! What?! Alexis Heartfilia!?"

"Yep. That's me."

"It's been how many years?"

"8 years!"

"Wow. I never thought that I would see you again after you left."

"I know this is so unexpected. But, I did get this feeling, when I saw you with Lucy ,that you were so familiar and I couldn't figure out why. Now I know."

~o~

"Hey, isn't Lucy on that boat?"

"Yeah, but I got a bad feeling."

"Well, than let's go."

"Ok"

~o~

Alexis and Natsu crash down on the deck just in time. Imediately Natsu gets motion sick.

"BLARGH!"

"Oh, come on. Really Natsu?"

"Haha! He can't even stand and the other one is danty little girl!"

"Ahh!"

"What's wrong boss?"

"She...She's the one I told you about."

"She doesn't look like she could put up much of a fight anyways."

"Never d-"

"AHH!" yelled everyone as Aquarious used her water to put the ship back at the port

 **~o~**

 **"Are you ok, Lucy?"**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"**

 **"Yeah."**

~o~

"You say you're in Fairy Tail? Well, I've never seen you."

"And you say you're a Wizard Saint. But, you're really just impersonating me." she says as she requips into her battle attire. Which is the same outfit as bofre only that was green and this is white. At the same time she takes off her sunglasses which let her blind eyes see. While also having the appearence of dragon eyes.

"That scarf and the pink hair it's the real deal. He's the real Salamander, Bora."

"Those close and those dragon eyes. Nora she actually the real Ultimate Dragon Slayer, the 11th Wizard Saint."

"Don't call me that you idiot!" Bora and Nora say in unision

"Ready Natsu, I think we should teach these guys not to mess with dragon slayers."

"Yeah."

Natsu engulfshis body in his flames while Alexis covers her arms with water and lightning combined. Upon this, everyone witnessing this saw as her body turned from skin to scales.

"What is she boss?!"

"Me?! I am the Ultimate Dragon Slayer! A dragon half breed!"

~o~

"Boss, they ate the flames!"

"Flames don't work on Fire Dragon Slayers."

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Lightning Water Dragon Roar Combination!"

After this was over, they realized they over did it. Also, the royal army appeared.

"Come on, let's go!"

"What for?"

"Earlier I told Natsu that we wanted to join Fairy Tail. And that's where we're going."

"Right now?"

"Yep."

And just like that they were off to Fairy Tail.


	4. An Old Friend and New Love

They arrive in the afternoon where Natsu burst through the doors of the guild hall with Alexis and Lucy following him.

"I thought you saidthere was a salamander!" Natsu shouted in anger

"I said it was a rumor." the guild member Natsu shotued at told him

Natsu tackled him as Gray walked up and said "You pyro! You're gonna wreck the guild!"

"What's it to you?! You ice freak!"

"That's it!" Gray shouted as he and Natsu started to fight

"Ahh! Why are they fighting like that?!" Lucy shout because other members started yelling and some even joining the two

"Oh. Don't worry about them." Mirajane Strauss told her

"You're Mirajane! I love your pictures in Scorcerer Weekly!"

"Thankyou. This is normal for the guild." Mira added like it was no big deal

All of a sudden Gray walked up to Lucy. Unknown to everyone Alexis was hiding behind Lucy wearing her cloak.

"Excuse me, may I have your underwear?"

"Wha? No put some close on!"

Next thing you know, the guild master, Makarov, shows up to stop the fight.

~o~

"Ahh! He's Huge!" Lucy says shocked by his size

"Hello, Master." Mira says happily

"Hello, I'm Makarov, the of Fairy Tail" he says excited to see a new face

Did he just say Makarov? Impossible it can't be him. Alexis thought to herself. No, it has to be him. It's...

"Maky!" Alexia says while jumping out from behind Lucy, scaring everyone

"Is that who I think it is..." he stares at Alexis trying to think" Alexis?"

"Yep"

"The last, and first time I saw you was when you wre 5 and became the 11th Wizard Saint!" he said a huge grin appearing on his face

"WHA!" everyone in the guild is shocked that, what looks like, a 15 year old girl is the legendary 11th Wizard Saint

"Yep, that's me" she says smiling" Been a while hasn't it, Maky?"

"Maky?!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. You just shocked us I'm sure." Natsu butted in

"Natsu there you are I was wondering where you were in the crowd. From the way you entered the guild, I see you're haven't changed since the time I spent training with you and Igneel." she smiled

"What? You know her, pyro?" Gray asked

"Yeah, we met 8 years ago. Ice perv."

No, this can't be. It's not possible. He's suppost to be dead. Alexis rambled to herself. Why? How is he here? It can't be him, but that smell only one person has it...Gray Fullbuster.

"GRAY!" Alexis said running to him crying

"Huh?!

Alexis said nothing as she got stares from everyone, including Lucy. All she did was hug him while crying into his shoulder.

"It's been so long! 15 years! I thought you were dead!" she cried

"Say what now?"

"You don't remember?" she sniffed as she was now hurt

"Um..no"

"It's me" she says while taking her hood off her head for people to see her whole face. She keeps her eyes closed as she is not wearing her sunglasses. Which a nice woman, named Porlayusica, made her when she was born. They allow her eyes to see just as anyone elses would, but they dull her extaordinary senses. Her senses have 3 levels. Level 1, is when they're the weakest, when she is wearing her sunglasses, but still she is extemely powerful. Level 2, the middle level, is when she is not wearing her glasses and her eyes are closed. Level 3, is when they are at full power, she again is not wearing her sunglasses, but this time she has her eyes open. Not just that, they are powerful enough to let her see images in her head. Wheather it be the inticate details of a peice of would or the the expression on someone's face. she wears her hair in an up-do consisting the individual stands of hair being braided together, and those braids bieng braided together, and those braids being braided together, and so-on and so-forth. It ends up creating a really intricate design that is in pig-tails.

Gray looks at her with a shocked expression as she takes a few steps back to let him see her better.

"Alexis!" he says his eyes tearing up"Is that really you?"

"So you do remember!" she says running to hug him once more only to faint when she is 1 foot away

"Alexis!" Gray and Natsu say in unision as they run to her side along with Lucy

Alexis lays on the ground her the front of her cloak open letting every one see her claws horns, tail, and wings because when she faints she can't use her invisibility magic. Everyone stares at her, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and 'Maky' becaused they didn't seem phased by her 'features'.

"What happend?" Makarov asked

"Oh. Nothing to serious it's just that she has a very low body temperature. It's something like 53.97 degrees Ferenheit. She get's cold very easily, and sometimes she gets so cold that she can't even stand up, let alone move" Lucy says like it's nothing to worry about

"You say it like it's something you bring up in casual conversation." Gray adds

"Natsu, I need you to engulf Alexis in your flames, can you do that?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"WHA?!" everyone exept for Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Makarov yells in shock for they don't know her secret, let alone that she's a Dragon Slayer because they still can't believe she's the 11th Wizard Saint the Ultimate Dragon Slayer.

'No! That would hurt her!" someone in the crowd shouts

"No, it won't." they all say to the crowd in unision

Everyone watches worrying for her safety as Natsu engulfs her in his flames heating up her body. she imediately opens her eyes scraring the crap out of everyone. She sits up looks around and remebers wear she is and closes her eyes and lays back down. Everyone thinks that the flames didn't work and are now panicing.

"Calm down I'm just fine" she says while eating Natsu's flames" Natsu your fire isn't half bad."

"Thanks I guess"

"Oh, by the way I can't move my legs for about 2 hours, after this happens. Someone has to carry me home and Lucy's too weak to do it."

"I'll do it" Gray says

"Ok"

Alexis and Gray are off to go to Alexis and Lucy's place, where Alexis and Lucy live together, but at the same time not together. Alexis lives on the first floor, while Lucy lives on the second floor. They aprtments are identical in size, sahpe, everything except the way the furnitures arranged. Alexis forgets where she lives and she and Gray are forced to go all over town looking for it.

~o~

It took them 2 hours, but they finally found it and Alexis invites Gray inside since he helped her find even though she could walk since about 20 minutes ago.

"So, this is where I live. Lucy lives up on the 2nd floor."

"Cool place. It's perfect for you."

Alexis requips into her pajamas as it is now evening. Her pajamas are a tight-fitting long-sleeve shirt and pajama pants with purple little dragons on them.

"I see you still where dragon themed pajamas, Alexis"

"Yeah, guess I never grew out of it." she pauses as she obviously is thinking as she has her back to him"Um.. Gray?"

"You don't have to tell me I know you have your eyes open and you can here my heart beat keep getting faster and faster just like it did when we were kids." he said his heart rate increasing slightly as he admitted that it happened when they were kids"Also, I know that you want to know why it does that. It's because back then I had a small crush on you. And when the Magic Councel announced that they have an 11th Wizard Saint, I was, to my suprise, a little releaved. It gave me hope the the unamed wizard would be you. And ever since this afternoon when Master said your name My heart gained even more hope. Then I saw it was you and I instantly Fell in love with you like the day I first saw you." he waited a second before adding"I know I must sound totally cheesy right now."

Alexis, with her back still turned to him, was actually really releaved because that was thing exact thing she wanted to hear him say because she felt the same way. She even started tearing up a bit. Gray was still standing by the door when Alexis turned around and ran up and hugged him resting her chin on his shoulder because she was only just under his forhead which she was used to because it was that way with all guys. Which showed him that she felt the same way.

" Gr-"

She was interupted when he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Completely shocking her, but she shared his feelings and kissed him back. As she ran her fingers through his hair he placed his right forearm on the wall next to her head and his left hand hand on her hip causing them to move closer and closer to each other until the fronts of their bodies were touching. Gray, having put cloths on before leaving the guild, pulls away taking his cloths off and leaving him only wearing his underwear. Alexis does the same thing only she is a girl and she is left wearing only her bra and underwear. Both now more 'comfortable' they go back to kissng each other, when Gray suddenly picks Alexis up and plops her on the bed while still kissing her. This is when things go to the next level as Alexis is now on her bed lying on her back with Gray overtop of her with his hands on both sides of her head and her hands caressing his upper continue what they're doing until, all of a sudden Lucy walks in on them. She screams and drops the 4 bags of groceries she bought. Alexis and Gray had imediate reactions. They looked at her. The only parts of their bodies that have moved are their heads.

"Lucy!" Alexis said as she and Gray both sit up

"Damnit! I forgot to lock the door." Alexis said while Gray put his arm around her waist

"What is going on?!" Lucy yelled obviously upset

"Lucy, Lucy. Calm down."

"I can't! I walk in to see if you're ok and I find some long lost friend of yours and you naked! How am supposed to be calm?!"

"Well, you are supposed to knock first" Gray said looking neither at Alexis or Lucy

"I thought you got here 2 hours ago so how long have you been..."

"We got here 10 minutes ago because I forgot where the house was and we walked all over Magnolia for 2 hours."

"Oh! Ok, then I think I'll just go" Lucy says walking out and closing the door behind her

"Well, that was awkward" Gray said before wrapping his other arm around Alexis

Alexis wraps her arms around Gray's neck as he pulls her into a kissing embrace. Gray rolls her onto her back so that he is on top of her.

"Gray, I-I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door."

"It's fine we were bound to be found out at some point."

"Bu-"

Gray caressed her cheek as he kissed her. His left hand moves to her hip. She places her hands on his chest as he slowly sits up. With his back against the wall and Alexis on his lap, he slowly moves his hands onto her butt.

"Gray, I'm worried, what if the guild doesn't approve of us?"

"It's fine. You don't need to worry" he said as she placed her head on his chest

Through the silence their heart beats quickened and their breathing syncronized. Then, Gray takes his hand and puts it on her cheek.

"No matter what, I will always be yours" he said tightening his grip on her

They sat there in silence for 10 minutes before they both fell asleep.


	5. A New Team and a First Job

**Sorry for taking so long. I had some serious writers block. I'm also not used to writing unless I had to for school. Well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter even though it's not that long.**

* * *

Alexis awoke to find no sign of Gray.

 _I guess he must have left while I was sleeping._ Alexis thought.

Alexis went to the bathroom to take a bath. As she passes the mirror she noticed something that wasn't there before, her lime green guild mark.

 _Maybe I'll take a job today._ She thought.

After her bath, she went to Lucy's and found her, Happy, and Natsu talking about going on a job.

"Can I go? Natsu, please let me go."

"Ok. How about we become a team?" Natsu said as he smiled.

~o~

"Now I have to deal with 2 people who get motion sickness." Lucy complained.

"At least I'm not as bad as Natsu." Alexis said using Lucy's lap as a pillow.

~o~

They got into town and had something to eat. Then saw the person who requested the job. They decided to use Alexis as a last resort for infiltrating the Duke's mansion.

~o~

After Lucy's failed attempt Alexis tried. She walked up behind Lucy in a maid's outfit that resembled that of Lucy's.

"Can I have the job? I may not be a blond, but I'm poor and not accepted among people." Alexis said shyly.

"Why would I hire someone so ugly?" Duke Everlue said.

"Well...these are the reason i'm not accepted among people" she said showing her dragon features.

"Well then you must be a wizard to be able to hide them. You're hired." and with that they had their way in. "But you won't be a maid. You will be given as a reward to my bodyguards."

"Oh, ok. Will I be required to change, Sir?" she asked knowing this would be a long day.

"Yes. In order to fight properly." Alexis then requiped into something more battle ready. She went inside with the duke's maids and was introduced to the guards. Right when she was ready to fight the so-called intruders the two men knocked her unconscious.


End file.
